Black Cat, White Cat
by NilesDaughter
Summary: Arrow Eastwood, Chrono Number XIV, the White Cat. She always thought she would be loyal to Chronos, but then she ran into former Number XIII, and his carefree lifestyle called to her. JenosxOCxTrain triangle.


Chapter One: The White Cat

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Black Cat', only Arrow.**

"Number XIV, Arrow Eastwood." Sephiria looked down at the black-haired girl kneeling before her. "You have succeeded in your mission. The tyrant has been killed, and peace will surely return to the town."

One of the Elders spoke. "You have done well in the few short months you have been with Chronos, White Cat."

"You are just as efficient as Number XIII," the second stated.

"Had he not betrayed us, you would have worked well together," the third added.

"Sephiria will fill you in on your next assignment," the first Elder said, and their three screens filled with static.

* * *

Arrow walked down the corridor of the building that was, in many ways, the headquarters of Chronos. She came to a stop when she saw something move out of the corner of her eye. Jenos Hazard, Chrono Number VII, approached her with one of his cheesy grins on his face.

"Hey, Jenos," she greeted, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hey." He planted a kiss on her cheek. "Am I going to be stood up again?"

"Hopefully not. I've got another assignment right now, but I'll complete it quickly and efficiently, and then I'll meet you around 8."

"Sounds good to me." Jenos kissed her cheek again.

"I've got to go," Arrow whispered, pressing her lips to his, before continuing down the hallway, her coat billowing out behind her.

* * *

"You're lucky. The Black Cat wasn't the one to come after you. Or maybe you're not so lucky, since it was the White Cat."

"No…"

Arrow slit the man's throat, and coolly watched as he soundlessly crumpled to the ground. She started cleaning her sais, and looked over when she heard the door open. There was a gasp.

"You're…You…Bitch! You killed him!"

Arrow pressed one of the sais to the guard's throat in a millisecond.

"Goodbye," she whispered, shoving the blade deeper until the man was dead.

She left the room through the window, strolling across the moonlit grounds until she came to the wall surrounding the property. She jumped up to the top and looked around. She noticed a clock tower in the distance and frowned.

"Jenos is gonna kill me," she sighed, jumping down from the wall and heading towards her apartment. She quickly changed into an evening dress and went to meet Jenos at the restaurant he was taking her to.

"Jenos!" she called as she approached.

"You're late," he said as she stopped in front of him.

"Sorry. You know how it is," she apologized, kissing him. "Besides, better late than never. _And _a cat comes and goes as they please." She started walking towards the door. "You coming?" she called over her shoulder.

Jenos hurried after her, putting an arm around her waist.

* * *

"WHAT!" Sven Vollfied exclaimed, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth. "He was killed?"

The barkeeper shrugged. "It was in the paper this morning. One of the Chronos Numbers got him last night."

Sven banged his head against the counter. "Damn it…" Sighing, he stepped outside, approaching the car Train and Eve were waiting by.

"So, where do we find this guy, Svenny-baby?" Train asked.

"We don't. Someone beat us to the punch. And I told you not to call me that!"

"What? Seriously?" Train groaned, hanging his head. "And I was hoping we'd be able to eat something…"

Eve turned a page in her book, silent. Her head suddenly snapped up. "Train…"

"What is it, Princess?"

"Do you smell blood…? Blood like ours…?"

Train gave her a funny look before looking around. She was right. "Yeah…"

"What are you two talking about?" Sven asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it, Sven."

"We should probably find a place to stay for a while," Sven finally sighed.

* * *

Train went up to the roof, looking up at the moon. Sven and Eve were already asleep downstairs in their hotel room.

"Too bad you're not here, Saya," he murmured, before he suddenly turned his head.

He noticed a black-haired girl perched on the rooftop, staring into nothing. The wind picked up, playing with her hair and blowing her scent towards him. It was the scent from earlier, the same type of blood as him and the princess. He stiffened.

The girl looked down at her lap, and suddenly turned towards Train. He found two green cat eyes staring back at him. She blinked once, twice, three times, and then leapt to her feet and jumped down from the rooftop. His curiosity got the better of him, and Train leapt to his feet to follow her. He landed on the cobblestone street, supporting his weight on the balls of his feet. He just caught sight of black hair whipping around the corner, and he propelled himself forward. He chased after the girl, and he couldn't help but enjoy himself. The girl was just as cat-like as he was, providing him with a little bit of a challenge in order to keep up with her as she jumped up to the rooftops and back down to run among the twisting alleyways.

Eventually, she had led him back to where they had started.

"What the—?" Train blinked in confusion, realizing that he had actually lost her this time. Just as he turned to go, a light flickered to life in the window on the top floor. "Bingo," he grinned.

He tried the doorknob, and discovered that the door was unlocked. He found himself in a foyer, realizing that the girl had the place all to herself. He stealthily approached the stairs, and made the steady climb upwards. The light filtered out into the hallway from a door that stood ajar. He approached and pushed the door open, peeking his head into the room, before jumping back in surprise. Just in time, too, because when he looked again, he saw a slightly smoldering bullet hole in the wall behind him. He looked up and noticed the girl was pointing a pistol at him.

"Whoa, easy there," he said, hands up in surrender. "I didn't mean to break and enter, but I was curious to know who you are. I scented you earlier, so…"

The girl said nothing, just glared at him, keeping the pistol aimed at his head. Train's eyes drifted to the girl's hands, and he noticed a portion of a Roman numeral on her left wrist.

"You're a Chrono Number?" Train was mildly surprised.

The girl slightly lowered her gun. "That's right. Number XIV, the White Cat."

"XIV, huh? That must mean you joined right before I left."

She nodded once, her eyes still narrow as she watched him. "Why are you here, Black Cat?"

"Just passing through. We were following a lead, until we heard you already dispatched our target…That was you, wasn't it, White Cat?"

Again, she nodded once.

"Why are you called 'White Cat'?"

"You should leave. I have half a mind to kill you right now. You caught me in a bad mood."

"Alright…" Train good-naturedly got to his feet and left the apartment, heading for the hotel he and his partners were staying at.

All the while, the White Cat watched the Black Cat from her bedroom window, skeptical on how he could have ever betrayed Chronos.


End file.
